This invention relates to an article carrier, for example a basket type, adapted to accommodate a plurality of articles, such as bottles and to a blank for forming the carrier. In particular, the invention relates to a retractable handle for an article carrier.
Normally article carriers include a handle structure by which the carrier can be lifted and carried and the bottles are arranged in rows on either side of the handle structure. A problem associated with such carriers is that as the handle protrudes above the bottle tops it makes it harder to stack the carriers during transit because the handle arrangement may become deformed or may even tear if another carrier is mounted on top. Accordingly, known article carriers are not suited to stacking.